A Perfect Night
by CrazyAly246
Summary: Killian (Hook) and Emma go on their date that Killian insisted on, but he didn't go to Rumple for his hand back. Instead, he goes on a date with Emma without making any deals. They both go to dinner, and enjoy a nice evening walk. Killian gets a great opportunity to kiss her, but does he take it? And will Emma kiss him back -if- he does? Find out!


It was the night that Hook and Emma finally decided to have a proper date. Hook was excited about it, all they've ever done was fight evil folks and protect people who aren't even important to Hook. This evening with Emma is supposed to be a way to wind down and relax for once, without caring about anyone or anything else.

About thirty minutes before Hook was scheduled to pick Emma up, Hook had considered asking Rumple for his hand back, just for the night. He wanted it badly, and he wanted to impress Emma more than ever. He had walked by the shop and stared at it across the street, he was really tempted to ask Rumple for his hand, and he almost did. However, on the last thought, he decided against it, figuring Emma might not be happy if he made a deal with Rumple in the first place. After taking a deep breath, he continued on his way to Emma's place.

He walked up the steps to their apartment and knocked on her door. When it opened, he was breathless at the sight before him. Emma was dressed in a very flattering dress. He's never seen her in a dress before, not that he usually cared what women wore, but this was a sight to behold. He swallowed hard and finally spoke, his British accent sexier than ever.

"You look stunning." His blue eyes met hers, and he had a genuine smile on his handsome face.

Emma smiled a bit shyly and half curtsied to show her appreciation of his compliment. "Thanks. So do you." She eyed him up and down, admiring his modern day suit, and the lack of a captains coat was an odd, but appreciated, thing to see.

Hook held his arm out for her, and once she took hold of his elbow, he led them downstairs and to the diner. "If there was a fancier place to take you, I would have preferred that option."

Emma gave him a smile and laughed a bit. "Don't worry about it. If the night got any fancier, I might have to wonder if I'm dreaming. I don't really do the whole "dress" thing." She looked down a bit as she admitted it.

Hook looked at her with his eyebrows slightly raised. "Then we're both a bit out of our comfort zone tonight. But I promise it will be a nice evening. Just the two of us with no care in the world about anything else.

Emma smiled and did a light "hmmph" for a laugh. "I think it's hard to promise anything these days, so I won't really hold you to that, but it will be nice to not worry over anything."

Hook nodded and walked in silence the rest of the way to the diner. Once there, Hook held out her chair for her and pushed it in once she was seated. He sat across from her and scooted himself in. "So how's Henry?" His attempt at conversation that didn't relate to the troubles they were all dealing with.

Emma looked at the menu for a moment, but when she answered him, her blue eyes met his. "He's good. Always trying to help, as always. But he's a good kid." She smiled and looked back at her menu. It was silent for a few moments while they both seemed to be fishing for safe topics to discuss. "So, Killian, is this your first date?" Her blue eyes met Hooks again.

Hook didn't often go by Killian, but he liked when she used his name. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I suppose it is. I mean, I've had other evenings with women, but, I guess they weren't as…tame, as this evening is."

Emma smiled at that, feeling a bit special that she was his first date. When the waitress came by, she ordered her meal, keeping it simple and getting a burger and fries.

Killian ordered the same as her, not really accustomed yet to the modern food that these humans eat. All this deep fried stuff was unusual, but it tasted really good and that's what mattered.

* * *

><p>After their dinner, Killian paid and escorted them both outside. They walked along the street, and Killians eyes constantly glanced at Emma as they walked. She was looking up at the night sky, admiring the stars, so Killian took this opportunity to admire her. She fascinated him, she challenged him, and for some odd reason, he liked that. Right when he thinks he's figured her out, she surprises him and makes him start over. He cared for her deeply, which is something he hasn't felt in a long time for someone.<p>

"Why are you staring at me?"

Emma's voice had startled Killian. He jumped a bit and realized she was facing him and looking at him with a curious look. He almost averted his eyes, but he didn't. He kept looking at her as a smile spread on his face. "You're just so stunning. So…beautiful. I can't help but stare." Hook watched her as she turned her face away. She was smiling, and blushing, and trying to hide that blush, but Killian caught it and it made him smile. "And you're adorable when you blush, Miss Swan." He reached his good hand out and touched her chin, and gently made her face him again.

Emma gently tried protesting, but she gave in and looked at Killian. "I don't see this side of you often, it surprises me."

"And you surprise me, Emma. You challenge me, and surprise me. And lately, you've been making me go mad. I am crazy about you, love." Killian stepped closer to her and looked down at her. "You make me so crazy that I wanted to impress you tonight by having two hands again." He saw Emma's expression, she looked down at his hooked hand then back up, she was checking if Killian had actually done that. "But I didn't, because I care too much about you to make a deal with Rumple."

Hook was standing super close to Emma, their bodies were almost touching, and they were standing on the dock. The night sky was lit up with stars, the water lapped against the shore and against the dock, gently rocking the surrounding boats. All the stars reflected against the waters surface, making it almost look like there were two skies. The evening was a bit cool, but not cold enough to see your breath.

Killian watched Emma, he could tell she was speechless from his words. He wanted to hear what she thought about his actions, and how he felt, but he also wanted to taste her lips. Since Emma wasn't stepping away, Killian took this opportunity to give in to the one half of his desires. He put his good hand on her hip, pulling her body closer to his, and at the same time, Killian met his lips with Emma's. When she didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss, taking in the fullness and lusciousness of her lips. He took in her scent of whatever perfume she was wearing, whatever faint smell was in her hair from her shampoo. He took her all in, letting this moment consume him. When Emma put her arms around his neck, it was a sign that she didn't want this moment to end. Kissing Emma was good for so many reasons, and in so many ways, but it made Hook forget everything, even for a moment. He forgot the awful things he had done in his past, he forgot any major problems they were facing right now. His main focus was Emma. The way she tasted, the way she smelt, the way her body felt against his. It was all he could think about.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked this story :) I mostly write fanfic for Delena, but I like Hook and Emma together a lot, and got motivated enough to write this. I'd love if you left a review :) I love reading people's opinions. Thanks 3<p> 


End file.
